Janji
by relya schiffer
Summary: "Tunggulah sebentar, Neliel. Hanya sebentar. Kumohon jangan pergi. Karena malam ini akan kubawakan setangkai mawar merah untukmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku."  M for bloody. RnR, please...


Dia berdiri di depan pintu berpelitur keemasan dengan seluruh kesadaran. Dipandangnya sekilas setangkai mawar putih yang berada di tangan kirinya. Dia mengangkat mawar itu dan menatapnya aneh. Seulas senyum dingin terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu berukir itu pun menjeblak dengan keras. Tawa gemulai wanita dan tawa menggoda seorang pria segera berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga desahan cinta mereka bertransformasi menjadi jeritan. Melolong penuh ketakutan tak terperi.

Sementara di langit, selapis awan hitam bergerak pelan. Purnama terang berwarna pucat seolah membiaskan merahnya pembalasan dendam.

.

.

.

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

**Main Pairing : Grimmjow – Neliel**

**Warning : AU, OOC (sepertinya), bloody, violence, dkk**

**Don't like, just don't read !**

**Happy reading, minna…^^**

.

.

.

**JANJI**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

"Katakan, Kurosaki! Kau dokternya."

Pupil di sepasang mata hazel melebar sebelum akhirnya menutup. _Electro cardiograf_ di sisi ranjang perawatan mendengungkan nada panjang dengan garis lurus datar di layarnya. Tabung oksigen pun sudah tidak menunjukkan gelembung. Keduanya adalah pertanda mutlak bahwa tak ada lagi detak jantung dan pernapasan pasien yang memakainya.

"Tidak, Ishida! Tidak!"

"Kurosaki!"

Gelap. Hanya ada kegelapan di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Keriuhan terdengar semakin kabur dan samar bagi sosok cantik berambut hijau toska yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai dingin.

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup. Neliel masih hidup!"

"Kuro―"

"Kalau dia tidak mau mengatakannya, biar aku saja."

Perdebatan di ruang ICU itu akhirnya berakhir di ujung lidah seorang pria berambut hitam. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap perawat berpakaian putih yang tengah menggigit bibir.

"Catatlah, suster Kuchiki."

Pelan, mata violet itu meninggalkan tatapan pedih dari bola mata coklat musim gugur yang tadi masih menjadi fokusnya. Dia beralih pada file status pasien di tangan mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Baik, dr. Schiffer."

Terlalu. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Mereka teman. Mereka yakin bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenapa akhirnya jadi begini?

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkan satu kali. Neliel Tu Oderscvhank―"

Suara dingin penuh kepedihan menyesakkan paru-paru dua orang pria berjas putih dan seorang perawat bertubuh mungil. Wajah mereka pias oleh tangis yang tertahan. Wajah-wajah tak berdaya dipenuhi sesal membayang ketika berpasang-pasang mata meredupkan binarnya.

"―waktu kematian, 02.10…"

Sekuntum mawar merah di genggaman jari-jari lentik menandakan padamnya harapan terakhir. Ketiga dokter dan seorang perawat di ruangan tersebut harus mengakui, bahwa pintu kehidupan yang telah tertutup tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

*#*#*#*

Kau langkahi seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak di kakimu. Kubangan darah menari-nari di safir indahmu. Itu tak cukup untuk membuat kau mengurungkan niat. Ratapan yang mengiba belas kasihan dari sasaranmu selanjutnya pun tak mampu menembus ke dalam gendang telingamu.

Kau telah tuli. Kau telah buta. Kau telah mati. Kau pergi bersama kematian_nya_. Dan sosokmu yang saat ini menggenggam sebuah samurai berkilat bukanlah dirimu. Dia adalah malaikat maut yang telah merasukimu. Meminjamkan tangan untuk mencabut nyawa mereka.

"Aku mohon, Grimmjow-sama… Ampuni aku… A-aku tidak bermaksud… Aku tidak bermaksud… Ma-maafkan aku… T-tolong maafkan aku…"

Kau tak bereaksi. Wanita berambut hitam dengan dua kunciran itu―dapat dipastikan―akan bernasib sama dengan saudarinya. Kau akan berbaik hati, dengan membebaskan dia dari rasa perih akibat sayatan yang kau hadiahi di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ketika dia mencoba untuk berlari, kau renggut rambut hitamnya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Dia menjerit tertahan saat udara meninggalkan paru-parunya dengan cara mendadak. Kau injak bahu kirinya. Dia menangis. Tatapannya menyorotkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Sungguh perbuatan yang percuma. Karena tak sehelai pun rambut biru langitmu mengabulkannya.

"G-Grimmjow… sama… T-tolong… L-lepaskan aku…"

Kau rendahkan tubuhmu, sementara ujung bilah tajam berkilat yang kau genggam tepat berada di atas lehernya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Menoly!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, pedangmu menyemburkan cairan merah pekat dari pembuluh nadi yang baru saja diputuskan. Wanita itu kaku dengan mata terbelalak. Pupilnya melebar seiring dengan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang telah meninggalkannya. Sinar di matanya meredup lalu hilang total.

Kau angkat kakimu sambil mencabut pedangmu. Luka menganga di leher wanita itu tak membuatmu puas. Seolah kau telah menjadi monster haus darah yang rindu akan berburu.

Ya. Dan kau masih punya satu buruan lagi. Ornamen rumah mewah yang telah berlapis cairan merah pekat hasil perbuatanmu menjadi satu-satunya pendengar saat kau berbisik pelan.

"Aku butuh darahmu, Nnoitra Jiruga…"

*#*#*#*

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah peluh dan gemetar ketakutan. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kesenangannya hari ini berubah petaka.

Oh, tentu di masih ingat seluruh jadwal kegiatannya dari awal hari hingga petang. Penuh dengan pesta pora dan wanita. Lalu terhitung saat matahari memasuki waktu untuk bermimpi, dia juga bersiap untuk dibuai oleh belaian lembut dua orang wanita panggilan yang malam ini akan memanjakannya.

Sempurna. Bayangan seorang Nnoitra Jiruga begitu sempurna. Dia pun tengah berada dalam keindahan tiada tara ketika pintu rumahnya didobrak dengan paksa, menyusul kemudian pintu kamar tempat ia memuaskan diri. Loly dan Menoly―sepasang kakak beradik yang harga dirinya telah digadaikan oleh bujuk rayu kemewahan―menjerit panik.

Nnoitra terperangah hebat. Dia membeku seketika melihat siapa tamunya. Mata sipit laki-laki itu terbelalak menyadari apa yang digenggam sosok berambut biru yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan keras itu.

Samurai panjang di tangan kanan, dan sekuntum mawar putih di tangan kiri.

Lalu sosok itu bergerak begitu cepat. Dengan sekali tebas, ia lukis lantai marmer anggun kamar pemilik rumah dengan darah Loly. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tergeletak tanpa nyawa setelah jantungnya dihujam dengan keras, hingga menembus ke punggungnya.

Melihat kematian tiba-tiba saudaranya, Menoly menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Dia menyusupkan diri pada Tuannya, berharap untuk dilindungi.

Mustahil. Sungguh suatu kemustahilan.

Tentu saja yang dilakukan Nnoitra adalah menyingkirkan tubuh wanita itu dari dirinya dengan kasar. Dia telah melupakan kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan dari tubuh molek itu. Dengan menyambar selimut, dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak peduli pada teriakan menyayat Menoly yang memohon untuk diselamatkan.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menyelamatkan orang lain sedangkan ia juga harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Benar, kan?

Dan di sinilah Nnoitra berada. Meringkuk di sudut ruangan kamar utama, kamarnya. Dia telah mengunci pintu, semua jendela, juga semua celah yang bisa digunakan untuk meraihnya. Dia juga menggenggam sebuah kunci harapan penyelamat dirinya. Harapan terakhir dari keputusasaan seorang laki-laki terhadap ketakutan.

Takut mati.

Namun satu yang ia lupakan. Kekayaan terkadang bisa membeli segalanya. Harga diri, kehormataan, belas kasihan, bahkan kemanusiaan.

Terkecuali maut.

Karena tak ada satu pun hal di dunia ini yang mampu menangguhkan maut.

*#*#*#*

Dia pikir dia bisa menahanmu? Dia pikir dia bisa lari darimu? Dia pikir air matanya bisa meluluhkanmu?

Benarkah?

Sungguh meragukan. Mustahil. Karena jika itu memang benar, Nnoitra Jiruga tidak akan meratap sambil memeluk kakimu seperti sekarang. Benar, kan?

Tentu saja benar.

Saat pertama kali kau merubuhkan pintu kukuh kamarnya, dia terbelalak. Lalu saat kau melangkah memasuki ruangan luas itu, dia memberondongmu dengan senjata yang ada di tangannya. Dari enam selongsongan peluru, hanya dua yang tepat sasaran. Kau sempat berjengit ketika bahu kanan dan lengan kirimu tertembus timah panas. Darahmu menetes. Tapi kau bahkan tak menunjukkan kesakitan. Kau tetap melangkah.

Kekukuhanmu membuat dia menjatuhkan pistol hitam di tangannya. Dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari benda berlumuran darah yang berada dalam genggamanamu. Warna pucat pasi tersebar di seluruh wajahnya yang tirus.

"Yang mana, Nnoitra?"

Suaramu terdengar dingin dan berat. Dia terpaku di kakimu, sebelum akhirnya mulai terisak dan mengiba.

"Maafkan aku, Grimmjow… Maafkan aku… Aku khilaf… Setan yang telah merasukiku. Maafkan aku…"

Rahangmu mengeras. Ingin sekali kau luapkan amarah yang terpendam di dadamu pada sosok ini. Mata safirmu kosong. Tak bisa melihat apapun selain keinginan untuk menebas leher laki-laki menjijikan ini.

Tidak. Tidak secepat itu. Dia harus merasakan yang _ia_ rasakan. Dia harus merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyisakan pilihan ini untukmu.

"Aku bertanya, Nnoitra," ucapmu lagi. "Bagian mana darimu, yang harus dihukum terlebih dahulu?"

Dia kian meratap keras. Suaranya melengking tinggi. Tangannya semakin memeluk kakimu erat, mengharap secercah kerelaanmu untuk memaafkannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam kamusmu.

Tidak untuknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab."

Kau tahu, dia bukannya tak mau menjawab. Tapi dia sadar bahwa jawabannya tak akan berpengaruh pada apapun. Jawabannya tak pernah bisa menggapaimu.

Kau sentakkan kakimu. Dia terhempas ke sudut ruangan. Kepalanya membentur sudut meja dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tetesan yang pertama.

Kau dekati dia yang kini mulai meraung-raung minta dibebaskan. Kau letakkan sejenak samurai yang kau pegang dan menghantamkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Kau benturkan kembali kepalanya, kali ini ke tiang besi penyangga ranjang. Dia tersunggur tanpa daya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Tetesan yang kedua.

Tidak, kau belum selesai. Masih banyak yang ingin kau sampaikan pada seorang Nnoitra Jiruga. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia adalah kawanmu. Tanpa menghiraukan rintihan kesakitannya, kau raih kembali pedang yang sempat kau abaikan. Kaki kananmu menginjak dada ringkihnya.

"Tangan ini yang telah menjamah Nel. Benar, kan?" Kau tekan ujung pedangmu di pergelangan tangan Nnoitra. Itu caramu untuk mendapat jawaban.

"G-Grimm-j-jow…"

Kau tekan pedangmu makin dalam. Nnoitra mengerang ketika pembuluh vena di tangannya menjadi sasaran. Tak kuasa menahan sakit, dia pun terisak. Berpikir akan mendapat pengampunanmu? Berharaplah pada kekosongan, Nnoitra Jiruga!

Kau tak bereaksi. Hanya menyahut singkat. Bibirmu rapat. Hanya tangan kananmu yang bergerak.

CRAASHH! CRAASHH!

"AAARRRRGGHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Nnoitra meraung tak terkendali. Sementara semburan cairan merah mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya yang telah kehilangan telapak tangan.

Kau tatap sepenggal daging yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Tangan itu yang telah menjalari tubuh_nya_. Mengeksplorasi semua yang―seharusnya―akan menjadi milikmu.

Kau tak berhenti sampai disitu. Kini giliran pangkal kakinya yang kau injak. Kau tekan dengan keras, lalu kembali bersuara.

"Kaki ini yang telah menyebabkan lebam dan memar di sekujur tubuh Nel. Benar, kan?"

Dia tak juga menjawab, sibuk meronta-ronta dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Ah, kau pun tak butuh jawaban. Kepastian sudah tertulis dalam kilat besi tajam yang tertimpa cahaya lampu.

CRASHH! CRAASHH!

"AARRRRGGGHHH!"

Dia kembali menjerit. Meraung keras ketika sepasang kakinya kau tebas. Tubuh kurusnya yang telah kehilangan dua pasang anggota gerak itu menggelepar-gelepar liar. Dia tak lagi bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain raungan kesakitan, tentu saja.

Kau terdiam, membiarkan dia bergelut dengan penderitaannya. Suara di dalam dirimu menghujat.

Dia berhak merasakan ini. Dia, temanmu yang telah kau percaya, berhak mendapatkan pembalasan ini. Benar, karena dia telah menghancurkan seluruh angan dan harapan serta mimpi indahmu. Nnoitra Jiruga telah meluluh-lantakkan seluruh kehidupanmu dalam satu malam.

Rahangmu terkatup semakin erat. Belum, ini belum sebanding. Penderitaan Nnoitra belum sebanding dengan penderitaan _dia_, kekasihmu, calon mempelaimu―Neliel Tu Oderscvank.

Meskipun kau seorang laki-laki, namun kau bisa merasakan dengan pasti kehancuran seorang wanita yang kehormatannya telah direnggut tepat dua hari sebelum hari pernikahannya. Tak cukup dengan itu, tak cukup dengan kekerasan seksual, kekerasan fisik pun dilengkapi untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Ya, _dia_ dibungkam dengan paksa. Pengantinmu dijatuhkan dalam guncangan mental yang sangat hebat, sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa membuka mata. Tanpa bersuara. Tanpa bisa berkomunikasi. Tanpa bisa bereaksi. Hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Koma.

Neliel-mu berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Dan orang inilah pelakunya. Dia bersama dua orang wanita yang telah menerima hukuman darimu, merekalah yang telah bekerjasama menghancurkan Neliel. Sehingga kau hanya bisa melengkingkan tangis penyesalan ketika menemukan Neliel tergolek lemah di lantai apartemennya. Dengan mata hazel yang tampak kosong, depresi berat. Dengan lelehan air mata yang telah mongering. Dengan seluruh luka di wajah dan tubuh yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Itu adalah pagi yang paling mengenaskan bagimu. Seharusnya, kau dan dia bisa tertawa bahagia bersama para undangan di gedung resepsi. Harusnya, kalian bisa mereguk momen bersejarah di mana kalian mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Harusnya…

Kau langkahkan kakimu melawati lautan darah. Kecipak genangan berwarna merah―warna yang juga melumuri pedangmu―terpecah di bawah kakimu. Kau berhenti di sisi tubuh tanpa kaki dan tangan itu.

Dia sudah berhenti menggelepar. Sepertinya sudah pasrah.

"Ma-ma… af… G-grim… j-jow… Ma-maf…"

Oh, rupanya dia masih bisa bicara? Wajah pucatnya yang kehilangan banyak darah itu masih bisa menunjukkan ekspresi memelas. Tanpa kaki dan tangan, dia akan lebih menderita, bukan? Dan karena kau adalah temannya, maka kau akan menjauhkan dia dari penderitaan panjang.

Betapa baiknya dirimu. Bahkan setelah semua yang ia lakukan terhadapmu. Bahkan setelah 'setan' miliknya berhasil membangkitkan 'iblis' yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu.

Mata safirmu berkilat. Kau posisikan pedang di tanganmu tepat di samping lehernya. Dia pasti bisa merasakan besi dingin menempel di permukaan kulitnya.

"Terima kasih, Nnoitra," ucapmu pelan. Dapat dihitung berapa banyak kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirmu malam ini. "Kau telah membantuku menepati janjiku."

Lalu matamu terpejam. Mencoba membayangkan sebuah senyuman manis yang dihiasi helaian hijau toska lembut dalam kegelapan. Sementara tanganmu menarik pedangmu. Bilah tajam itu menebas sesuatu yang memuncratkan cairan hangat ke wajahmu.

Selesai.

Selesai sudah…

Kau tak perlu memastikan kondisi Nnoitra. Kau tak perlu melihat bagaimana benda bulat itu―kepalanya―menggelinding perlahan setelah terlepas dari pangkalnya. Kau balikkan tubuhmu, dan kau buka matamu. Kau jatuhkan pedang yang malam ini telah berjasa bagimu.

Pelan, kau mengangkat tangan kirimu. Sekuntum mawar putih yang ada di sana sejajar dengan wajahmu. Kau dekatkan bunga itu hingga wanginya menyapa seluruh syaraf penciuman yang kau miliki.

Bunga yang harum. Sayang, warnanya bukan merah. Ini tidak sesuai dengan janjimu, kan?

Kepalamu menunduk, menatap genangan yang berada di bawah kakimu. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampanmu ketika kau membungkukkan badan. Tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, kau celupkan mawar di tanganmu ke dalam genangan itu. Dalam hitungan detik, kelopaknya berganti warna.

Sempurna.

Sekuntum mawar putih telah menjadi mawar merah. Tak peduli sekalipun darah yang telah mengubahnya.

Dan, cinta yang tulus suci akan menjadi cinta yang sejati. Tak peduli sekalipun kematian yang menghadangnya.

*#*#*#*

"_Aku mau mawar merah ya, Grimmjow. Pokoknya mawar merah."_

"_Baiklah. Akan kuberikan mawar merah padamu di hari pernikahan kita nanti. Itu bukan masalah."_

"_Kau sudah berjanji, Grimmjow. Jadi, aku akan menunggumu membawakan mawar merah untukku."_

"_Dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."_

_Sepasang permata sapphire dan hazel bertatapan. Sebuah senyum bahagia terulas di wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat. Hingga kemudian bibir yang membentuk senyum itu berpagutan atas nama cinta._

"_Aku berjanji, Neliel…"_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama 'Neliel Tu Oderscvhank' baru saja ditinggalkan para pelayat. Hanya tersisa empat orang yang mengelilingi makam itu. Dua orang wanita, dan dua orang pria. Mereka adalah teman baik dari pemilik makam tersebut. Sorot mata mereka memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Mawar merah itu… Ketika aku datang untuk mengecek kondisi Nel, dia telah menggenggamnya…"

"Kau tidak melihat siapa yang memberikan bunga itu, Rukia?"

"Tidak… Aku bahkan tidak melihat siapa pun."

"Mungkin Grimmjow."

Dua kata itu membuat perhatian Rukia dan Ichigo terarah pada sosok tampan berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Grimmjow? Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

Ulquiorra tak segera menjawab. Sadar bahwa pria itu sedang berusaha mengendalikan kesedihannya, sosok berambut orange yang berdiri di sampingnya pun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Grimmjow-_san_ pernah berjanji akan memberikan mawar merah kepada Neliel-_san_ sebagai mahar pribadi di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan hari ini… " Permata kelabu Orihime meredup. "Hari ini semestinya… adalah hari pernikahan mereka…"

Setetes cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi putih wanita itu mewakilkan kehilangan besar yang mereka rasakan. Kemirisan tak bisa lagi ditahan. Begitu mudahnya takdir mempermainkan kehidupan manusia.

"Jika memang Grimmjow datang tadi malam, kenapa dia tidak datang sekarang?" Ichigo bersuara lirih. "Kenapa tidak dia hadiri pemakaman calon isterinya?"

"Kurasa, baginya telah cukup dengan menepati janji," sahut Ulquiorra datar. Mata zamrud pria berkulit pucat itu terarah ke langit. Begitu banyak makna tersirat di mata itu. "Menurut Grimmjow, ini sudah _cukup_," lanjut dokter muda itu.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Tak ada yang menyahuti ucapan Ulquiorra. Semua mata tertuju pada nisan di hadapan mereka., berikut setangkai mawar merah yang diletakkan di samping nisan.

Ichigo tahu, Ulquiorra tahu, Orihime tahu, dan Rukia juga tahu. Mereka mengerti, bahwa sebanyak apapun mereka meraung menyesali kenyataan, Neliel tetap tak akan kembali. Mungkin inilah ketentuan yang tertulis bagi wanita cantik berambut hijau toska itu. Hanya satu yang mereka bisa lakukan sekarang : berdoa.

Semoga dia mendapatkan tempat terindah dalam keabadian.

*#*#*#*

"_Tunggulah sebentar, Neliel. Hanya sebentar. Kumohon jangan pergi. Karena malam ini akan kubawakan setangkai mawar merah untukmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku."_

Kau tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata yang kau ucapkan pada kekasihmu, sesaat sebelum kau memberikan 'pengadilan' bagi Nnoitra dan kedua wanitanya. Saat itu dia tak bisa merespon kehadiranmu. Tak juga bereaksi ketika tangan pucatnya kau genggam. Namun kau yakin, dia pasti bisa mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Termasuk merasakan betapa besar cintamu kepadanya yang kau sampaikan melalui sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang tega memperlakukan kekasihmu dengan sangat keji. Tidak, kau pun merasa tak perlu melaporkan kasus ini pada pihak yang berwajib. Karena hukum yang ada di tanganmu lebih sepadan bagi mereka. Begitu menurutmu, kan?

Dan ketika telah kau tepati janjimu padanya―memberikan sekuntum mawar merah―kau bisa menghela napas lega. Sudah tak ada lagi yang Neliel nantikan. Sudah tak ada lagi yang mengikatnya. Membuatnya menunggu dalam bayangan masa depan yang telah dihancurkan. Maka, kau pun merelakanmu.

"_Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Neliel. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bertahan dalam kepedihan," _bisikmu saat itu. Bisa kau saksikan bagaimana tangan lemah Neliel menggenggam tangkai mawar yang kau berikan untuknya. Menyusul kemudian, sepasang mata hazel-nya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang dinaungi bulu-bulu lentik.

Dia memilih untuk beristirahat. Menutup rapat semua tragedy yang menimpanya.

Angin senja menyibak helaian biru yang menutupi dahimu. Kau tak merasa sedih sedikit pun. Bahkan senyumanmu bertambah lebar. Kau tahu, kau yakin, bahwa kekasihmu telah mengerti arti dari setangkai mawar merah yang kau bawakan tadi malam untuknya. Hanya setangkai. Tapi itulah perwujudan janjimu. Dan kau telah cukup bahagia karena dia bersedia menungguu menepati janji itu.

Cinta sejati, cinta sampai mati.

Suara laju kereta terdengar samar. Mata _sapphire_-mu menatap ke bawah. Saat ini kau sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan dengan deretan rel di bawahnya. Kereta api tujuan Kyoto akan segera melintas tepat di bawahmu. Sebentar lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar.

Kau tengadahkan kembali kepalamu, menatap gumpalan awan di atas sana. Kau bayangkan wajah kekasihmu tersenyum di balik gumpalan putih itu. Betapa manisnya. Betapa cantiknya. Dialah sang dewi tempat kau mengabdikan seluruh hati dan jiwamu. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu kau cintai. Betapa merdu suaranya terngiang di telingamu.

"_Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan, Grimmjow? Berjanjilah…"_

Sebentuk kedamaian melingkupi wajahmu ketika kau melepaskan tangan dari pembatas jembatan. Pelan, kau bisikkan tiga kata singkat. Bersamaan dengan datangnya kereta dan melayangnya tubuhmu searah gravitasi.

"Aku berjanji, Nel…"

.

.

.

Decit rem terdengar memekakkan telinga. Bersahutan dengan pekikan ngeri seluruh penumpang kereta. Sementara sesosok tubuh yang baru saja jatuh dari atas jembatan telah luluh lantak digilas roda besi. Hanya ceceran darah berwarna merah membisu di sepanjang rel.

Tidak ada lagi penyesalan. Karena janji itu telah terpenuhi…

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

><p>Ugh, tak terasa hampir sebulan aku menghilang dari ffn. Well, I'm coming angan. Dibuka dengan rate-M pertamaku, seperti yang telah aku janjikan. Jadi, gomenne kalau hasilnya nggak bagus. Maklum, baru pertama kali. Hehehe.<p>

Mohon maaf atas penundaan semua fic multichap-ku yang terbengkalai. *bungkuk-bungkuk*Begitu banyak problem ini dan itu yang bikin aku stress dan menghilang. Fiuh...*lap keringet*

Nah, seperti biasa. Lemparkan semua pertanyaan, kebingungan, saran, dan kritikan dengan menekan tombol biru di bawah. Give me your opinion, minna…^^


End file.
